worldofterrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Morathynne
Morathynne '(/mɔərʌθɪn/; Morynne:), officially the Cyphien of Morathynne, is ''settled upon the Aeullec '' ''mountain range. It is upon the river Latreique which is shared with the city of Setola. The climate could be compared to Alpine, with not too harsh winters; however brisk and windy year-round. It’s been described as scenic by travellers: commenting on its quaint feeling and beautiful views. The Aellec range is not a very rocky one, pertaining of mostly grassy and forested hills.' - Culture - The life of a Morynne man has often been critiqued as unadventurous and dull. While such might be merited in relative to a city dweller of Denoria, it’s quite full of fun and lasting relationships. The typical Morynne man would be someone kept, quiet, and studious. They take pride in their manners and eloquence, though that comes with the negative of being someone to not take risks, and perhaps ignorant at times. '' - History - ''The Morynne valley has been a cradle for civilisation in the area since the days before the Common Era. The reasons are quite clear: the protection of the Aeullec range provides a protection for a hidden utopia supplied by the Latreique River. This has defended a people and secluded them from the barbaric world outside. This was the starting of a culture of modesty, peace, and civility, though perhaps ignorance. The empire of Denoria had recently captured the southern states of the continent. Moving up to gain new land, they hit the Aeullec range. They found a culture that seemed to be secluded and far behind their time. They of course found it easily conquerable with their superior tech, and dominative ways. After that the new Empire heads further north, to Valish lands. Though not without a fight, they conquer the area. Before we move forward with the historical time-line you must understand what the empire did to these people. As said before, they’re one of the oldest civilisations of the nation. So by this time they’ve had time to develop a culture that is unchanging by a whim; however the empire still did many things for this state. They allowed trade routes, through the once sacred Latreique polluting it with ships: this caused many stirs with the empire and the more radical Morynnes. Though hurting their sacred river, the trade routes opened up a new world for them: new language, ideas, and technology. They took many things from all cultures, but still remained their own; however now they were a player in their continental community, and on par with others, on steam to creating new ideas. The Valish and the newly advanced Morynne had many conflicts during this time. Their cultural personalities are almost exact opposites. Whilst in the empire, the Valish radicals proposed for the Morynne officials to help aid them in attacks against the empire for their freedom. Yet, through their personality of peace and of civility, they declined. This caused many troubles between the two cities, which shall remain in the same tension until later. Morathynne became the longest vassal to a dying empire, staying till its very end. When it did, it ended hard. These trade routes set up by the imperials were now defunded and void. The Morynne connection to the continent was made nul, and this led to many political instabilities. At first it started as a desperate attempt to remake those connections, but were made pointless due to other country’s preoccupied status. This led to a more melancholic system to roll in, one which knows it’s fate and accepts it. They moved back into the complete isolation they were once submitted to. '' ''After the fall of the empire, things seemed like they'd continue to work normally, with the election of another leader, Haaste; however his ideas of continuing Denorian connections did not sit well with a more revolutionary side of the public. This sprung the region into another civil war, as bloody as the religious one years prior. This was a civil war that lasted for 38 years. It was between the loyalists of the Denorian ideals, and traditionalists which stuck to Morynne moral code. During this civil war, no leader was ever officially put in place, as the bureaucracy was split in terms of ideals. In the end, though no officially winner was announced, the Morynne traditionalists took power and installed a new bureaucracy, highly nationalistic, and strict. They elected a leader by the name of Breuille Montret. This started the present Montret dynasty. His rule was not popular to all; however without a doubt brought prosper pack to the land. His rule was very classically Morynne and respected her values. In his time, he had one son: Ceinne. Ceinne was raised by his father to become his predecessor, he raised him on Morynne ideals and strong education, leading for him to become chosen as the most merited to lead next. Some have problems with this, seeing it as corruption and election fixing; however the way Ceinne will lead is still unknown. '' ''- Appearance -'' ''When venturing to Morathynne, you will see almost everyone in Grey attire. The beginnings of their civilisation saw the beauty of the world and spirits to be un-paralled and lowered themselves in respect and politeness in grey attire, becoming duller in their environment of wonder. This religious view passed and it has lasted this long much as a cultural staple. The flag also shows this. '' ''The Morynnes tend to have fair skin, not tanned as to not venturing out of their clouded city far often, and wavy brown hair, from dark to amber. Their features have a longer nose, a stouter face, and higher cheek-bones. Their eyes range from all colours. - History through Vocabulary - - Aeuil: An early tribe of the Lautreic Valley. They inhabited the mountainous Aeullec range. In terms of power between the three tribes, they were the second most in terms of power in war. - Aûsteur: The religious civil wars held between 500 to 348 BE. It was fought between Arléan religion, and the new founded human-centered religion: Callet. Many conflicts are encased within this larger conflict; there are almost 100 individual attacks and battles within this period. - Aeuràs: Area where cet Masseic Moryet chel Aeuràs was signed and written. A quarter upon the Aeullec range. - Arléan: The main and longest standing religion of Morathynne: formed by the initial settlers to the valley, hailing its beautiful meadows and following river. It includes an extremely high view of nature, responsible for grey attire of Morathynne, and many of its calm and hospitable, as well as civil, tendencies by the Morynnes. - Cyphiet: The position named after the legendary first leader of Morathynne, elected by the first Moryet Conceuil, Meille Cyphiet. - Côeche: leader put into leadership around 567. He was the last of the blood-line monarchy rulers. He was put out of his position by the Coup D’état performed by bureaucratic revolutionaries. He is known for his laziness and rudeness, known to the people as Côeche cet Remait, or Côeche the Sloth. - Callet: Religion which sprang from the plague era. Against praising nature, and instead holds humans and people in the highest regard. Ideals include the controversai anti-isolation, and industrialisation concepts. - Caseàt Leunne: Document of the state-installed moral code, applying and recommended to all Morynnes, as a result of religious decline after the plague. It includes ideals and etiquette from both Callet and Arléan religions. - Caie: The Second Cyphiet, not decided by merit, but by blood. She was the first to start the blood-line Monarchy. - Cyphiet dynasty: The dynasty of rulers related to the first Cyphiet, Meille Cyphiet. The Dynasty ends with Manse. - Fainée: The name for the time of a power vacuum, left by the heirless Manse. - Faûste: The 16 year final battle of the Reinne Créque, taking place in 804. - Gavienne Morôt: The champion of the new religion: Callet. Strong believer of globalised and industrialised Morathynne; however he, and his ideals, was widely unpopular to the masses. - Lautte: One of the 3 main tribes. They were located near the river, and were the least militarily powerful of the three; however they were some of the ones to survive the longest. - Myrenne: The most powerful and longest surviving tribe of the top three. They were located in the meadows and were the spearheads for the Moryet Conceuil. The word for peace in Morynne is based off them. - Moryet Conceuil: The meeting between the three main tribes, to create a peaceful and strong central government. They were held in 723, after the Reinne Créque, led by the Myrenne tribe. - Meille Cyphiet: The first leader of the Morynne government. He was a widely popular leader, who started many of the long lasting cultural landmarks within Morathynne, such as being civil, calm, and educated, without being rude. He is the reason for the high etiquette within Morynne culture. He was also the start to the Cyphiet Dynasty. - Mausconne Harvret: The man elected in place of Côeche, and put in place by the first Gaurnne Conceuil. He led well, and smartly; however his influence over the rest of history is limited, he cared more for stabilizing Morathynne, than making a name for him. - Cet Màliste: The period between 550 and 348. It is marked by the waterborne plague which ravaged civilisation, also hosted the Monneïque. The words mean, The Long Darkness. - Monneïque: Period within cet Màliste. It is collection of religious civil wars, some of the bloodiest in Morynne history. - Cet Masseic Moryet chel Aeuràs: The resolution to the Monneïque, written in Aeuràs in 348. It stands for the Peace Compromise of Aeuràs. - Reinne Vassiet: The Valish Period, or the time of the Valish Empire. - Reinne Créque: The Forgotten Period, taking place from 800 to 723, hosts the time of fighting between the tribes. Forgotten as it is taboo in Morynne culture, it was extremely bloody. - Saeis Ceurtés: The word for Valishmen in Morynne. Literal translation is monster men, which goes back to the first Valish explores in the 400s, which appeared to them as monsters. - Reinne Deriat: Start of a new period, and the largest empire. Led by Denoria.